You're A Daddy, DiNozzo
by jessicachase137
Summary: Eight year old Katarina has never known her parents. She has lived her whole life at the orphanage with her best friend Kelly. Her only possession is her father's old letter opener. But on her birthday, when a mysterious letter shows up, telling her to go meet the father she has never met, how will Katarina react? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Katarina sat on the windowseat with her older friend Kelly by her cot in the orphanage. She sighed. The only people that remembered it was her eighth birthday today were Kelly and Kelly's mother Shannon who worked in the orpanage. She turned back towards her cot, and found an envelope with her name on it. She took her father's old letter opener, her only possession, and slit the top of the envelope. She shakily took the letter out. No one had ever sent her anything before.

"Read it!" Kelly urged.

The letter said:

Dear Katarina,

My name is Caitlin "Kate" Dinozzo, nee Todd. Most people know me as Special Agent Todd. No one knows you exist, bar me and the people at the orphanage. If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer alive. Bad people are after me. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I filed for a divorce with your father, for reasons he did not know. I wanted to keep him safe. When you were born, I placed you in the orphanage, so these people wouldn't come after you. Your father, Anthony DiNozzo, did not know I was pregnant. I need you to go to NCIS, and tell him that he is a father. It will make his life much happier.

Love,

Your mom

PS: Take Kelly with you. She is the daughter of Special Agent Leroy Gibbs. Everyone believes that she and her mother are dead. I'm sure you know her mother, Shannon, she works at the orphanage.

PPS: Remember, Katarina Kathleen, that I love you

Katarina jumped up, excited. She grabbed Kelly and together the pair ran towards Shannon Fielding, Kelly's mom, or as she was more commonly known, Shannon Gibbs.

* * *

What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Please review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

_She grabbed Kelly and together the pair ran towards Shannon Fielding, Kelly's mom, or as she was more commonly known, Shannon Gibbs._

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was bored. Out of his mind. He had had twelve staring contests with Ziva in the past 20 minutes, and called McGee every nickname he could think of in the last 30. No cases were coming in, and they hadn't been for a while, so there had been virtually nothing to do for the last week or so. Not even Gibbs was engaged enough to come slap him across the head for the reason of just being alive. Gibbs had just sat staring at his phone, as if willing it to ring. The elevator dinged as it opened, pulling them all out of their thoughts. Three people stepped out of the space, two redheaded women and a young girl, with wavy brown hair and piercing eyes.

"Jethro?" The older of the two women called out.

"Can I help you," Gibbs asked her.

"Jethro," I'm going to say something very shocking, she continued. "You should call Abby and Ducky before I go on."

"Okay...," he trailed off, sounding confused, but nevertheless, he pulled out his phone anyway, and called the two.

They came into the bull pen not long after, and everyone looked at the woman to continue.

"I know you have all been told that Kelly and I died in that car crash 15 years ago, but we are alive, Jethro, it's me."

Gibbs looked so shocked, Tony thought he would never speak again. He wished he had a camera so he could remember the look on his boss's face forever. Gibbs then asked with a shaking voice:

"Shannon? Kelly?"

"Yes, Jethro," Shannon answered. "It's us."

Kelly, the other woman, ran to Gibbs and hugged him tightly, just like when she was a little girl. Tony grinned when he saw Gibbs envelope her into the hug and spin her around. They looked so happy.

"So, who's this?" He heard McGee ask, gesturing to the younger girl.

"This, said Shannon. Is Katarina. She is the daughter of the late Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

"What!" Tony yelled. "That's why she wanted a divorce! She cheated on me?!"

"No Agent DiNozzo," said Shannon. "Agent Todd did not commit the sin of adultery. She filed for a divorce to keep you safe from Ari. But when she filed the divorce, she also knew one more thing. Agent DiNozzo, meet Katarina Kathleen, your daughter."


End file.
